


Take a chance on me

by ramennuudles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Potty Mouth, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Other Relationships Aren't Main Focus, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramennuudles/pseuds/ramennuudles
Summary: Steve Rogers is one hell of a smooth guy, well at least he thought he was until Bucky Barnes came crashing into his life while singing the Mamma Mia sound track at the top of his lungs. Guess he has to be more creative about how to win over the new history teacher...





	1. S.O.S

**Author's Note:**

> Just three small things to take notice of. 1) This is my first fic and there are bound to be many mistakes. 2) When speaking in italics, it is the person who perspective you are reading in the story's thoughts. 3) Is when people are singing. ;) Thank you for reading and have a lovely day! -Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to solve an easy problem but with Bucky Barnes, when is anything easy? ( Well, falling in love it seems. )

   

   Steve was in his classroom a few days before the start of the school year when he heard it.  _Is someone singing?_ He ignored the sound and continued to write his lesson plans for the next three weeks or so. _The first few weeks were the absolute_ worst, He thought, _better to plan ahead and lose sleep now than-_  Wait.  _Is that person singing...ABBA?_ Steve stopped typing and finally listened to the ever so growing noise of the a soft singing of S.O.S that was making it's way down to his room.

**" What ever happened to our love? I wish I understood. It used to be so nice, it used to be so good. So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S.O.S.. "**

  He lets out a huff, it's not that the guy didn't sound nice, it's the fact that he decided to sing ABBA. On a Sunday, two days before school starts, while teachers (like him self) are scrambling to get things finished last minute. So of course, he's going to tell the person kindly to stop singing so loudly. If Steve was to make a list of things he regretted, this is a top five just slightly passing wearing a black button-up with a white tie to his eighth grade formal and even that was pretty bad. He gets up out of his '100 year old man in a 26 year greek god looking body' chair (named by the one and only Tony) and walks to stand in the doorway but almost goes weak in the knees. The thing is that he was a expecting a middle aged man who doesn't know that the 80's ended but what he got was the complete opposite.

  Standing in front of Steve was a guy around 5'10ft and 6'0ft tall with semi-long hair that was half up half down. His left arm seemed to be made out of some sort of metal. _How did he get that?_ The man was wearing air pods that almost weren't noticeable at first glance but were there.  _I was right, no one walks around an almost deserted school just singing ABBA-and holy crap._ The ABBA man turns around and almost face plants square Steve's chest. The guy looked up at Steve with some of the bluest-grayest eyes he has ever seen and goes,

**" ...Though I try, how can I carry on "**

 And this 80's wannabe had the right, to giggle _._ If Steve wasn't already dusted pink, he is now.  _Lord have_ _mercy on me_. Not everyday an extremely cute fella falls into your chest and giggles about finishing a song about being saved. Although Steve is still struggling about comprehending what the hell is happing, his mouth and his heart work together to come up with a train wreak of a sentence.

 " Huh, you comfortable in between my pecs there doll? Or would you like to go back to singing ABBA in halls? "  _that's it heart, you are banned from saying anything ever again. I swear_ to-

 " You know what? I think I'm just gonna stay right her. Your pecs are very comfy. "  _..oh_

 ABBA man looked up at Steve with such a childish smirk that he knew just meant trouble.  _Why did it have to be me?_  The man slowly pushes away from him and takes out his air pods. Steve almost misses the heat that the man was giving of, almost. Key word,  _almost._

 " Now that we have gotten up and personal with each other, I should probably introduce my self. " The man says with such confidence in him self that it reminds him of someone- _no. not another Tony._ Steve, this time he's smart, and answers with his brain,

 " Yeah, so will I. I'm Steve Rogers. I teach AP Art History and Regular Art here. You must be new."  _way to go Steve, you sound like a total jerk-_

 " Unfortunately, yes I'm new. I'm going to be teaching AP World History and becoming the second adult needed in the Russian club. Heard they needed some help. Oh and I'm Bucky Barnes. " _Bucky Barnes? I'd Buck his barnes all night-steve no_

 " Bucky? Who gave you that nickname? " Bucky is opening his mouth when Pepper's pops in. _Damit, I really want to know who gave him that nickname, wait never mind. probably an ex girlfriend._

 "James? Oh there you are James I'm glad I found you, I was going to introduce you to-" Pepper cuts off when she notices Steve standing next to Bucky. " Well I was going to say Steve, but I guess you two have already met so I don't have to do that now. " 

 She gives Steve a soft smile and looks over at Bucky. Of course now that Steve isn't in a conversation with someone his mind is racing with questions that don't seem to have answers. _What make Bucky come to Shield high? Was he touring around the school listening to ABBA? Why ABBA? It could of been Saint Motel but it just had to be ABBA. How did he lose the arm? Does it hurt?_  Steve lets out a huff. When he looks over to the pair, they look like they are waiting for something. _Did they ask me a question?_ Steve goes,

 " Could you uh, repeat that Pepper? I didn't quite catch that. "

 Steve awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. Pepper just smiles again.  _Oh crap._

 " I asked James here what he thought of my ring. I remembered that I never asked you so no better time than the present? " Pepper looks so happy about talking about her engagement ring from Tony. It's not like no one knew that Tony was going to propose. Even Pepper knew, but didn't say anything about it. _They really love each other._

 " Pepper, I think the ring is beautiful and it reflects your relationship perfectly. " He says honestly. There's no way anyone would lie to Pepper, that's how she found out about Tony's plan.

 " Thank you Steven, if you don't mind I am her to take James and give him all the important info he needs before school starts. " She vaguely points her hands towards where Bucky is now and makes the effort to grab him by the elbow. She continues to pull Bucky to wherever he needs to be but stops in her tracts. " Oh and Steven? Get rid of that chair. I don't often agree with Tony because it's fun to see him upset but its so ugly. "

 Then she turns the corner with Bucky in tow. He shoots Steve one last smirk and then vanishes. Steve walks towards his desk and sits down. _That damn jerk and his dumb singing voice and his damn eyes and his smirk-_ He lets out a sigh and slams his head on his desk. He opens his computer and types something in quickly. It's just a coincidence that he happened to put on ABBA right? Next thing Steve knew it he was humming S.O.S while writing out his lesson plans but of course thats the moment Clint decided to walk in.

 " Like I know it's been 7 minutes but dude don't pull a ' I won't say I'm in love' because you obviously you are. " Clint says with a smirk.

 " Clint! You haven't met the guy! How-I mean why would you think that I love him? "

 " Because you are listening to S.O.S which, if you would let me point out, was the song that I'm sure I heard someone singing in the halls. " His smirk gets impossibly bigger.

 " Clint, no. Don't- "

 **" So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S.O.S! "** Steve starts pushing Clint out of his room.

 " Sing that to Natasha not me Barton! " He slams the door and rests his back on the frame. _Do I really care for him?_ Steve thinks back to when Bucky was snugged into his chest. His blue-gray eyes pop into his head. He tlits his head back into the door which makes a little thump sound.

 " I heard that Steve! " A muffled Clint yells. _Hell no, Clint is not getting the satisfaction of being right._

 " Oh screw off! "  _This is going to be a long, long year._ Steve notes but then Bucky pops back into his head. _I am so, so, very screwed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Waterloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky just wants his students to like him. With the metal arm it should be harder but with Bucky's teaching style, there's no way any student could dislike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Remember these three things while reading: 1) This is my first fic. 2) When speaking in italics, it's the character's inner thoughts. 3) Bolded sentences are being sung ;)

 

 Bucky Barnes is an idiot. How the actual fuck did he manage to run square into a super hot wall of muscle while listening to Mamma Mia. To make matters worse the guy- _Steve_ responded so easily? _He called me doll?_   _Do people run into him all the time?_ He was so caught up about this Steve guy that he wasn't listening to whatever Pepper was saying. 

 " James? James did you hear what I just said? " Pepper looks at him. Her face goes from slightly irritated to soft like how she looked when talking about Tony. _Why did her face do that? Did I say something cute? Or does-_ Pepper lets out a laugh. " You like Steven huh? Guess he's quite the guy. Doesn't give up. " Bucky goes red. She just laughs again. There's now way she would know that he's thinking about Steve- " Oh my, you do like him! He's single you know. "

 _Oh my god, oh my god, am I that transparent?_ Bucky's mind is running 100 miles a hour. Pepper still has that Cheshire smile plastered on her face.

 " No! No, it's not like that it's he's nice! And handsome!- I mean he just looks nice! Like a well dressed dude. " Bucky knows he's in a hole but because he's flustered he keeps on digging. _How did she know! Well guess there is one person I can't keep secrets from. The only thing I can think of in this situation is to change the subject._ _"_ Hey Pepper? Uh, What's the history of the school? I want to know all about it. "

 The statement wasn't a complete lie. He did want to know about the school's history so the students couldn't scare him with a fake ghost story. He knows because he did it to one of his teachers in 7th grade. Bucky lets out a shudder. He hated Mr. Zola. What Bucky did NOT want to talk about was his absolutely non-existent crush on Steve Rogers. When he looked at Pepper he saw that she understood that he didn't want to talk about Steve but she also looked giddy to get to talk about the school's past. Bucky smiled as Pepper started to talk. _I have a feeling that I am going to like it here._

After a good 15 minutes of walking in circles around the halls and talking about the past and future of the school, Pepper stops at a room that when he thinks of it isn't to far from Steve's- _Bucky you better shut the fuck up right now._ She's about to say something but then gasps and digs into her pocket.

 " James! I forgot to give you your key! " She holds out her hand with a key that is mostly the key to the room they were standing in front of. Bucky pockets the key and thinks that the conversation is just going to be 'good byes', 'good lucks' and 'call me or Steve if you need any help' but that doesn't seem possible when he takes note of Pepper's body language. She's looking at her feet like they are the most interesting thing in the world. Bucky knows she wants to say something so he gives her an encouraging look. " Oh, um. If this isn't rude to say-eel it probably is but I have to ask, what happened to your uh arm? I noticed that it was made of medal.. " She awkwardly shuffled her feet. _She feels bad about asking, huh. That's a first._

 " It's okay Pepper, I guess a lot of people are going to ask so I'll just start with telling you. " Bucky takes a deep breath. _Just breath okay dude._ " I enrolled and served in the military when I was 18. When I was 19 I lost my arm in a bomb accident. Almost everyone that was in the blast radius lost their lives. I was lucky just to lose the arm but I also ended up losing so many people I called my friends. Some of their family still reach out to me to ask to tell them stories about their fathers and mothers. "  _Was Pepper tearing up? Oh god I didn't mean to go so heavy on her. Ah shit. I haven't even started and I've already made one of the two people I know pity me._

 " Can I say how brave you are? Because you had some guts to well spill you guts to a person you just met. "

 Pepper goes and hugs Bucky. _She smells like lemons. Is that creepy? God I hope fucking not._

  " Well, I have to go know James. Please call me or Steven, if you need some help. I might not always be available so try Steven first. " She has almost turned the corner when she yells out her final statement. " Don't forget! Steve is available in all ways! " Bucky goes a vibrant shade of red. He walks up to the very boring door and opens it. _I've got some work to do. Time to go Bobby Berk on this room._

 --- 

 It's not like Bucky came to school a little early so he could see Steve and maybe take a few minutes to meet the other teachers. Sadly for him he only got to do one of those things. One of the first people he met was short but terrifying Russian women that he had been exchanging emails with for about two weeks or so named Natasha Romanoff. She takes a good long look at him.

 " Top or bottom. "  _What the fuck, what the fuck._ Natasha gives a knowing look.

 " Natasha, I can't fucking believe that you even asked that. You don't just go up to a guy and ask him if he likes to have some dude's dick up his ass. " She continues to stare him down. Bucky lets out a sigh before he lets outs a small answer. " ..bottom. "

 " Knew it.  "  Bucky lets out a grumbled сука.

 " Hey! That's what Natasha calls me! Ah, your the new teacher right? I'm Clint and Natasha is my lovely wife. " He gives a smile, Bucky already knows that he loves her so much.

 " Bucky, which by the way is a dumb name, this is my идиотский husband Clint. I love him even if he's as тупой как камень. " Clint lets out a laugh and goes to kiss her on the cheek. _Could I ever have something like this?_

 " Knew it! Hey Tony? I got my wife to confess that she loves me! In front of an eye witness! You owe me two dollars! "  _That must be Tony, Pepper's husband. I bet he's super sweet-_

 " TONY STARK? "  The man himself turns to look at Bucky.

 " Want an autograph or somethin' kid- "  Tony suddenly recognized him. _Is that good or bad? Should I be worried-_  " Buck! How's the arm? I should trust Shuri but I can't help but worry about shiny arm #47. How did you even get out of the lab? "  _Guess it's a good thing._

 " I had T'challa distract her while I sprinted out. I'm still forced to get check ups every 3-4 weeks. She gives me a side eye every time though. I guess I deserve it. " Tony gives him a huge slap on his back that was surprisingly much stronger than Bucky would of imagined.

 " Well, I wish you the best of luck on your first day. All I can tell you is to just be your self. See you later Buck-o. " Bucky looks at his phone and realizes he has 10 minutes before his students arrive.  _Shit. I still have to clean up my room a bit and I need to know_ _exactly where my Napoleon-_ A large man appears in the door way that Bucky is trying to exit from.

 " Hello there young sir! My name is Thor Odin! What is your name? "  _Wow this Thor guy is loud._

 "Oh hi uh, Thor. My name is Bucky Barnes it's really nice to meet you. " Thor gives a big hearty laugh.  _Okay, not a scary dude. Just a very extra one._

 " Nice to meet you Sir Barnes! " He moves a little bit to the left to show a much smaller man that Bucky didn't notice at first. " This is my handsome boyfriend Bruce Banner whom I love and want to share the rest of my life with. " Thor has this huge grin on his face that makes him look like a really muscular Golden Retriever.

 " Hey Thor don't scare him off. " Bruce says to Thor without any fire behind it. " Hi, I'm Bruce and I teach Bio-Med. This lump of muscle teaches P.E and a Norwegian language class. Sorry to hold you up, you seem like that your'e in a hurry. See you around! " _Thank you Bruce Banner._ Bucky waves them good bye and runs off to his classroom to go make sure everything is ready for his first day.  _Don't screw this up. You only have two classes. They are 2 hour classes but don't screw it up._ Bucky waits by his desk until the bell rings. When he's sure there are shuffling of new shoes into his room, he goes up to the whiteboard and writes Mr. Barnes. He turns to the class and hears some gasps.  _To be expected. You have a medal arm and you look hot. It wasn't for you guys it was for Steve-_

 " Hello everyone, as you can see my name is Mr. Barnes and I will be your 1st period teacher for the year. Before any of you ask, yes my arm is made of metal. I lost it a few years ago when I was a sergeant in the military. " He gets a few looks of understanding but a lot of the female students are still gawking at him. " Unrelated fun fact about me, I am Bisexual but I have a preference to men so to all you laddies, sorry. " Bucky gives them a wink that he knows that they will treasure for the rest of their lives. _Your'e doing great Buck._ " So I know it's the first day of school and you guys don't want to do any work but I have a little thing I want to talk about and do some research on. " A chorus of groans spread across the room. " Oh suck it up guys. I promise if you like music you will enjoy this. " A hand shoots up. " Yes? "

 " Hi Mr. Barnes, my name is Peter and my question is: How old will the music be? Should we know it? " More and more kids add their thoughts to Peter's question.

 " Good question kid. I'm going to ruin it by answering it with another question. Has anyone seen Mamma Mia? " Almost everyone's hand goes up. " There's your answer. " Bucky smirks and moves towards his desk and clicks a button on his laptop. A familiar song starts up. " Right now, we are going to talk about the 1815 French vs. British fight at Waterloo. I hope you know the words. " _I'm a good teacher._ Bucky grabs his Napoleon hat and puts it on when the words start. 

  **" My, my - at Waterloo, Napoleon did surrender. Oh, yeah - and I have met my destiny in quite a** **similar way. The history book on the shelf, is always repeating it's self! "** Five or six students jump up from the seat and run down to the front of the class to belt out the chorus.  **" Waterloo, I was defeated you won the war! Waterloo, promise to love you forever more! Waterloo, Couldn't escape if I wanted to. Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you. Wa-Wa-Wa-wa Waterloo! Finally Facing my** **Waterloo. "** There's a bit of laugher before the next few verses starts and more students file out of their chairs to come dance and sing with Bucky. He knows he wants to make a great ending and when he hears his door open softly under the music he found his victim. Bucky didn't even relize who came in and just grabbed then by the elbow and made them mix into the dance pile.  **" Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa Waterloo! Finally facing my** **Waterloo. Woo! Waterloo! "** Bucky grabs this dudes hands and starts dancing with him shockingly the guy makes and effort to dance as well. Badly but he tries.  **"** **Knowing my fate is to be with you! "** Bucky takes of his hat and places it on the rather tall guy, who Bucky still doesn't take account who he is, and hear a bunch of wolf whistles from his students. The guy looks down at Bucky with such soft baby blues that reminds him of-  _Steve,_ shit.

 " Having a party Mr. Barnes? I can't believe you didn't invite me until last minute. I will say you are a lovely dancer and singer. Don't know why you chose ABBA though. " Steve looks down at him with a smirk that is so flirty Bucky's knees feel like jello. Bucky some how gets words out of his mouth to answer the question before one of his smart students responds.

 " I'm teaching the students a bit about history and my self Mr. Rogers. I didn't want to have a boring first day. Doesn't that make sense Mr. Rogers? " Bucky tries and fails to keep the last Mr. Rogers from not sounding filthily but god did he fail miserably. Bucky is so thankful his students went back to their seats while Steve and him finished their conversation. 

 " I was going to ask you something but I didn't realize that you had a class 1st period. I'll talk when you finish giving your class instructions. " He shoots Bucky a smile and walks over to Bucky's desk to sit on the edge. _He looks so hot, I wish he would bend me over and_ _-Shut it Buck._

 " Okay everyone, get out a piece of binder paper and write 3 paragraphs about the song. Why did ABBA use it as a metaphor? You have till the end of class to finish. If you need a piece of paper, they are at the back table. " A few kids get up to grab a piece of paper and Bucky turned to his next big problem he needed to get on, in many ways: Steve Rogers. " Okay Stevie what did you need to ask me? " Bucky knows he gave Steve a nickname but the sweet look on Steve's face made up for the slight embarrassment he felt while saying it. 

 " I came to ask how you were holding up with being here early to get ready. Guess from the looks you did a few things right. " Steve says the last part with a teasing tone that just feels flirty.  _Does he find me_ _attractive? Maybe he would actually bend me over and-_

 " Mr. Barnes? " Bucky looks up to see, _Preston? Parker? Peter!_ with a piece of paper in his hands.

 " Yeah Peter? What can I do for you? "

 " I finished the assignment quickly, do you have anything else planned? " 

 " Uh, not really. " Bucky rubs the back of his neck. " It's my first day actually teaching so, you can chill on the bean bag over in the corner while on your phone, if you want to watch things, wear headphones. "

 " Thanks Mr. Barnes and hello Mr. Rogers! " Peter practically skips over to the bean bag and gets out his phone and taps away. 

 " I believe you wear saying something before Peter came up, what was it? " Bucky is aware of the mischievous glint in his eye, Steve is as well. 

 " Well I was going to give you some tips but I think you have it all figured out. " Steve's teasing again.  _If only the teasing wasn't friendly._ Bucky internally sighed.

 " I happy to take suggestions and tips from you Steve. Anything and everything goes smoother with a little bit of help. " This time, the message was flirty. He hoped it came through. Steve just smiled. 

 " Yeah, I'll give you some tips. I don't want to thrust a bunch of easy or useful tricks into you. It would hurt your head a bit. "  _Holy shit, holy cow, Steve just made an_ _innuendo. To me. About thrusting into me. Shit now I'm kinda hard._ Bucky looked to see Steve smirking. He looked at this watch. " Sorry Bucky, gotta run to my classroom to get some last minute things done. " He gets up and walks to the door. " See you around Mr. Barnes. " And he's gone with a wink. A few students come up and ask for assistance in the last hour but it was mostly quite. At the end of class everyone turned something in. The bell rings and student start to shuffle out. Once the last student is gone, Bucky goes to the door and closes it. He starts thinking about Steve's hands and how they are ruff from the pencils he uses. Or his smile that could cure the world of cancer. Then his eyes, soft baby blues that just melt Bucky. And lastly falls to his voice. Bucky just thinks of all the things that Steve could say to him with that voice. Most of them way too inappropriate for school. Bucky Barnes is so far in love with Steve it's not even funny. _I don't love him, I don't love him, I_ _don't-_ Bucky face slams his head into his palm.  _I love Steve Rogers so much._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the success of first week of school, Natasha invites all the teachers out for a few drinks at a nearby karaoke place. Too bad it doesn't go according to plan, instead the night leads someone to be more heartbroken than they started.

 

 " C'mon Steve! It will be good for you! When was the last time you went out? " Steve let out a chuckle at that. The first week had semi-okay, mostly thanks to his lesson plans and coffee. There were a few bumps in the week, Tony coming into his art class to steal red paint for his class's robotic arm concept art, Bucky Barnes, Clint having a throwing competition with Sam while using Steve's brushes, Bucky Barnes, a student dropping their canvas. Oh and did he mention Bucky Barnes?

 " Sam, I have to spend tonight reading my students pre-test. I don't just want to walk into the class next week and start mumbling about how art isn't just pictures on some material, they have meaning and a history behind it. I also want to know the smart ones who actually like art and the ones who are only there for a easy grade. I'll make everything extra hard for them. " Sam knows that Steve wouldn't actually do that, he's too nice but not nice enough that he wouldn't threaten them with it. 

 " Nope! You are coming with us and that's final. " Steve lets out an irritated groan. " Oh don't be like that. Bucky is going to be there. I talked to Natasha earlier, he wants to get to know a few more teachers. "  _Damnit Sam._

" You're playing the Bucky card, that's unfair. Plus, why would I even go because Bucky is going? " Sam gives him a look. " What? He's a teacher here as well! Get off my back Sam. " Sam lets out a irritated sigh. 

 " That's it! " Sam quickly opens his phone and clicks the call button. " You've made me do this Rogers. "  _I don't care who's calling, they can't change anything-_ a loud British voice can be heard. 

 " Good afternoon Samuel! What can I do for you. " Steve knows that Sam can see the worried look on his face and just smirks.  _Oh no._

 " Hey there Peggy. So I'm dealing with a situation and I need you input or your physical help. Could you? "

 " Well Samuel, what seems to be the issue? " Steve lets out an upset groan. " Is that Steven? Hello Steven! I hope your doing well. "

 " I'm having an grand old time with Uncle Sam over here. " Sam rolls his eyes. 

 " Oh shut it Captain America. Pegs, the buzzkill over there is crushing big time on our new teacher and I need you to come to our karaoke night. To slap the shit out him and tell him to get himself together. " Peggy is quiet for a few seconds before responding. 

 " Has Steve said he didn't want to go? "  _Thank you Peggy your such a life saver-_ " If he did because he's acting like a twat who's afraid of asking this guy out, I will be there A.S.A.P. "  _Oh screw you Peggy._

" Perfect, I'll text you more information later, see you Pegs! " They said their goodbyes and Sam looked at Steve ready to gloat. 

 " Oh fuck off Wilson, you knew what was going to happen if you used the Peggy card. " He turns away and storms off. 

" I'll pick you up Rogers! " Steve flips him the birdie and hears a very fake gasp. " I can't believe an American icon just flipped me off! " Steve laughs. 

 " It was one time! Go to hell! " Steve yells and walks out towards the parking lot.  _Tonight is going to either be awful or amazing._

 

\---

  Currently siting in front of his closet is a very confused Steve. It's not like Bucky hasn't seen Steve wearing regular clothes, he sees him everyday in the break room when they're getting coffee.  _Should I dress up a bit? What if he thinks I'm trying to hard or that I look dumb._ Steve lets out a defeated sigh and grabs a pair of navy blue jeans and a gray shirt and makes his way into his living room. Steve's grabbing his wallet and phone when he sees his leather jacket just hanging on the coat rack. He quickly opens his phone to text Sam.

 

_To: Sam  (Sent at 7:32pm)_

_Hey, you don't have to pick me up tonight. I'm taking the Harley. -S_

 

_From: Sam  (Sent at 7:34pm)_

_now were talking!!! go get ur man also stop signing off ur texts with ur initial it isnt the forties_

 

_To: Sam  (Sent at 7:35pm)_

_Shut it Wilson, and I don't care. -S_

Steve grabs his jacket, keys, double checks he has his wallet and makes his way towards the parking structure.  _I'm not doing this for Bucky, I'm saving Sam time and gas, and thats the truth._ Steve was mentally preparing himself with what to say to Natasha because he knows she'll make a comment about his ride. He finds his bike and revs the engine for a bit of confidence and goes to grab his helmet but stops half-way. Steve always carried two helmets incase someone needed one but the only person who ever used it was Clint when he stole Steve's bike. Steve was so drunk that when he saw Clint speeding away on it he just went all serious and just went ' Begone, THOT ' _._ The memory makes Steve laugh but something still stings when he looks at it.  _Will I ever have someone to wear that helmet and circle their arms around my waist?_ He thinks of Bucky and it hurts even more. Steve pushes the thoughts aside and grabs his helmet. Steve speeds out of there when he notices that he's going to be late. 

One thing that Steve loves about riding his Harley is just seeing the city go by as he weaves through New York traffic. It's almost comforting, hearing the sounds of honking cars and screeching tires as he goes along gives Steve a wave of nostalgia. Even if Brooklyn is a 20-25 minute drive from where he lives now, Steve just can't do it. He can't go back to the street where the other kids punched and kicked Steve to the ground when he tried to tell them to leave a girl alone. He can't go back to the movie theater where his got his first kiss but later the girl said that she was dared. And he definitely can't go back to the church that told him that he couldn't love both men and women. With all that frustration that was building up he started to speed up, which in count, helped him get to the karaoke place quicker. He double checked the address and fully parked his bike. When he opened the doors, Steve could already tell that everyone but himself was there already, save for Peggy. Natasha takes a good look at him and waves him over to their table. On his way two girls at a different table were eyeing him and puffed out their chest when he was looking at them. Steve just flashed his lady killer smile and continued on his way to the table.

 " Steve, stop flirting with everyone you meet. It wont get you anywhere. " Steve chuckles at Natasha's words.

 " And that's where you're wrong Natasha, that smile has gotten so much more than just attention. Laddies and lads love it. " Steve gives an exaggerated wink, she just lets out a groan.

 " You're the worst Rogers, anyway. What's with the jacket? Got Harley with you? Did she enjoy the ride? " As soon as Natasha asks if she enjoyed the ride a head turns.

 " I fell kinda dumb asking this, but who is this girl that enjoyed a ride? "  _Bucky_. Steve's brain just kinda stopped working when he saw Bucky. His hair was fully down and he was wearing navy blue blazer with a white shirt underneath. Thank god that Natasha responded before Steve could blurt out something stupid like, ' I'm sure you would enjoy riding me '.

 " Captain Crunch over there has a 1947 Harley Davidson that he never rides. Honestly, he's wasting her potential just having her sit in his parking spot. " Bucky's mouth is wide open at this point. 

 " No way! Could I see it? Wait no, can I ride it! God I always wanted to ride a 1947, such a beauty. " Bucky looks so excited to even talk about it, Steve was still in so much shock about how handsome Bucky looked that nothing came out if his mouth. " Oh god, shit I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask so harshly. I understand that if you don't want me to ride it at all. Actually, a lot of people prefer to not have random people ride their bikes so sorry if I over stepped any boundaries. " Bucky starts to cave a little in on him self, his shoulders getting closer to his chest, his hair falling in his face, and the worst of all, his smile disappearing. 

 " Hey Buck, it's okay. I'll make a deal with you. " Bucky shoots up. " If you and Natasha go up to the karaoke machine and sing a full song, I'll take you for a ride. "  _If your'e up for it, you can ride me as well-_

 " I'll do it! " Bucky jumps up out of his chair. Now that Bucky is standing up, Steve gets a full look at Bucky. He's wearing black skinny jeans that just hug his legs in all the right places. Bucky grabs Natasha by the arm and drags her up to the stage. She gives Steve a look of betrayal and grabs the microphones while Bucky choses a song. Bucky looks delighted when he clicks a song, Natasha lets out a small smile when she sees it as well.  _What song did he chose?_ An older sounding song starts to play. Natasha brings the mic to her mouth.

  **" Half past twelve, watch' the late show in my flat all alone. How I hate to spend the evening on my own. Autumn winds blowin' outside the window, as I look around the room. And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom. "**  Bucky steps forwards as Natasha steps back. 

 **" There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer! Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, a man after midnight. Wont somebody help me chase the shadows away. Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness, to the break of the day! "**  He belts the chorus of the song with such passion that Steve gets goose bumps. A few wolf whistles can be heard from behind Steve. He turns to find that it was only Clint and it was for Natasha. Steve lets out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding.  _When did I get so over_ _protective of Bucky? We aren't dating._ Steve is so lost in thought he doesn't realize the songs ends and a body sits down next to him.

 " Steven? "  _Oh, it's_ _Peggy._ She plops a kiss on Steve's head, which she had been doing since they were kids. She turns to the stage where Bucky just was and lets out a laugh. " That's him? Knew you would fall for a brunette boy. They had always been your type. " Steve tries to push her away. " Oh stop. Even if I didn't see who he was, the little bit of drool coming out of your mouth is enough for me. " Steve goes red and wipes his mouth. She laughs again. He and Peggy catch up a bit until he feels a buzz in his pocket.

 " Sorry Pegs, I gotta check this. " He pulls out his phone to see a text from Natasha.

 

_From Natasha:  (Sent 9:49pm)_

_Steve, tell Peggy I said hello and goodbye. I had to leave because the second we got off stage, Bucky went to the bar and ordered a hole lot of shots. Once they got there, he took all of them. Clint and I are taking him to our house._

 

 " Oh goodness. That's awful. Should you go check on him? " Peggy suddenly has her worry face on. Steve shakes his head. 

 " As much as I want to, the last time I tried to help Natasha with a drunk person it didn't turn out well. I was kinda banned. " Steve rubs his neck sheepishly. Peggy lets out a sigh.

 " Okay Steven you go home and find away to help Bucky out. I'm going to say mine and your goodbyes to everyone. " She pats him on the shoulder and pushes him out towards the doors. " Don't screw this up Rogers! " Steve opens the door and gets a blast of nighttime cool air. He walks over to his bike and sits down. Steve leans his arms on the handle bars and looks towards the city. As much as he wants to enjoy the city for what it is, he has one thing on his mind or well one person.  _I hope Bucky is okay. What was his_ _reason to drink is much so quickly?_ Steve feels num after sitting there just thinking. He starts up his engine and drives back to his apartment building much faster than he should of. When Steve gets there, he changes into his sweats and a hopeful clean shirt. Once he's changed, Steve throws his body on to the bed hoping to just fall asleep but his head is plagued with thoughts about Bucky being sick.  _I can't handle it._ Steve goes to his bathroom and downs a sleeping pill. His last thought before he feel into forced sleep was  _Am I the issue?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry. My original idea for this story did not have any angst. I promise it will get better, hopefully. Also in this chapter I planned to have an inappropriate part but that was before I added Peggy to the storyline. If you would like to see the part that I planned and drafted, please let me know! I would be happy to write it if you wanted it. One last thing, this isn't my best chapter honesty so sorry if it seems more rushed and sloppier than the other two. -Tiny


	4. Chiquitita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of the night before, Natasha and Clint try to cheer up Bucky while simultaneously trying to figure out why he's upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhh my god, I'm really sorry that its taken me like a whole month to update. uh, Ive been going through some shit. swamped by homework all day everyday, kinda really losing all my friends, and the pressing weight of reality really hits you hard. Other news, I've rebranded! Officially, on AO3 I am ramennuudles and on tumblr, theramennuudles! hope this crappy chapter makes up for the fact I haven't updated in ages...

 

 At one moment Bucky was on top of the world and the next, at rock bottom. He had a chance with a guy he was head over heals for but didn't take it. Once that stunning women with the perfect hair, stunning body, and make up skill beauty bloggers would kill for kissed Steve, he lost every shot he had. Running to the bar and just getting plastered as quick as possible seemed like a good idea. He takes a couple of shots. Bucky's head is getting real clouded when someone puts a hand on his shoulder.

 " Buck- what on earth are you doing тупица! " Natasha drops her hand from his shoulder and turns his body away from the bar. " Bucky, you have to have a good explanation for this! Why the fuck would you even do that! You could get sick, or worse! Dead! " Bucky only lets out a rumble to show that he was paying attention. _Curse my low_ _tolerance._  The red head sighs and flags down Clint. He basically skips over to Natasha but stops cold in his tracks when he gets a good look of Bucky. 

 " Huh, shitty night bro? " Bucky looks back at Clint right in the eyes.

 " 'Shlitty is an understatement. " He slurs and promptly passes out. 

 " Were taking him home. " Natasha says with a face way to straight for the situation. 

 " As to be expected. " Clint responds. He flags down the bartender and picks up Bucky's tab while Natasha hauls Bucky over her shoulder. She grabs her phone from her back pocket and shoots Steve a text as they walk towards the car. She never got a response. As a team, they carefully place the dead weight Bucky into the back seat and get into the front seats. Natasha puts the keys into the ignition and starts the drive to their shared apartment. 

 

\---

 

 " Rise and shine sweetheart!" Clint yells as he opens up the curtains in the living room.  _Wait, why am I in a living room? Why is Clint here?_ Bucky rises from his position on the sofa and looks around.  _This_ _isn't my house._ Everything is just a blur from last night.  _What did I get my self into?_ " Hey bud, good morning. " Clint walks over to the sofa and sits down next to Bucky. 

 " Are you going to tell me what happened last night? Because my head feels like a ton of bricks fell on it. " Clint laughs then pats Bucky on the shoulder while letting out a whistle.

 " You can't remember? We we hoping YOU could tell us what happened last night. The second you were off stage, you downed a bunch of shots! " The memories start coming back to him. Steve coming in looking hot as hell and on a bike, Natasha and him singing a really suggestive song  _That I chose,_ and the mystery women who's probably with Steve right now having a post sex cuddling session. Bucky groans and flops back onto the very comfy sofa and closes his eyes. " C'mon Buck! I'm confused and so is Natasha. Everything was going great and then..something! " Clint huffs out and crumbles next to Bucky. For a moment they sit there together in silence but a crackle of bacon and the smell of pancakes break them from the spell. Natasha walks out of the kitchen with a spatula in hand.

 " Научитесь готовить для себя. " She turns to go back but stops. " Bucky, after breakfast you are telling me and Clint what happened last night. " Bucky makes a face. " No buts, come get your breakfast. " Clint basically scrambles to get there but Bucky stays on the sofa a little longer.  _What am I supposed to tell them? That I have been crushing on a guy who I didn't know was dating someone,_ _nonetheless a beautiful girl? Did Pepper not realize that he was seeing someone?_

" Food getting cold Barnes! " Clint yells from the table and Bucky makes his way over to the happy couple to eat breakfast. They talk a bit about everything but last night and Bucky dreads what comes after the family style breakfast. When he looks up from his eggs he sees two pairs of eyes on him.

 " Look, nothing happened okay? I just really felt like taking a bunch of shots. I haven't go out and drank enough to deal with my problems in awhile so, yeah. " Bucky finishes lamely. Natasha and Clint share a look. 

  **" Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong. You're enchained by your own** **sorrow. In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow. "** Clint starts. 

 " Nope! Not today! You can't change anything with ABBA Clint! " Bucky jumps up from the table and covers his ears. " Nothing! " 

  **" How I hate to see you like this. There is no way you can deny it. I can see that you're oh so sad so quiet. "** Natasha unhelpfully joins in. 

 " Not you too Natasha! I came out for a good time and I'm feeling really attacked right now. " That comment almost made Clint break but he kept going strong.  _Fuckin power couples._

**" Chiquitia, tell me the truth. I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather. I hope we can patch it up together. "** Natasha and Clint sing together while walking closer to Bucky.  **" Chiquitita, you and I know. How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving. You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end. You will have no time for grieving. Chiquitita, you and I cry. But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you! Let me hear you sing once more like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita. Try once more like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita. "** They both place a hand on Bucky's two shoulders and look at him. Bucky lets out a defeated sigh. 

" It was Steve I just, I wasn't my self at a moment. " He knows he's caving in on his self but hopes that neither of them comment on it. 

 " Bucky, are you jealous of Steve? Yeah he looks crazy fit and he owns a bike but he's got his own problems. I mean, a lot of people are jealous of Steve. He catches everyone's eye. " Clint finishes. 

 " What-no I'm not jealous of Steve. I'm kinda jealous of his girlfriend. And what I mean by kinda I mean a lot of jealous towards her. She's stunning! They look like a power couple that like, breaks the internet every time a picture of them together is posted! " Clint and Natasha look like they are about to explode with laugher now. " Are you guys laughing at my problem right now? " Natasha shakes her head and tries and keep her laugher in but Clint loses it. 

 " No way, Steve's a fucking rainbow. He like women but boy does that man like dick. He hasn't been with a women in years. What does this girl look like? " Bucky's still while processing the new information.

 " Uh, brown curled hair, red lips, really pretty and stunning-" Natasha cuts him off. 

 " Bucky, I think you have the wrong idea. Go home drink some water and take a nap. I will work everything out okay? " She helps him get his things ready and calls an uber to make sure he gets home safe. 

 " Thank you Natasha and Clint you guys are, you're amazing. Don't change. Thanks for making sure I didn't embarrass my self. " He waves them goodbye when he gets into his uber. All the event of the night before plague his mind.  _What Natasha mean when she said I've got the wrong idea? It seems pretty straightforward to me. He's seeing someone who I'm not and isn't as gay as everyone thinks he is. But what worries me is what Natasha meant when she said she'll deal with it. That could go really wrong, I don't want to be a rebound._ Bucky takes the whole ride just thinking about it. Once he's back in the safety of his apartment, he flops down on his bed and just suffers silently.  _Why are all the cute ones straight or taken?_

 

_\---_

 

 Once Bucky is in the uber Natasha opens her phone to her contact list and clicks on Steve's name. 

 " Woah, woah, woah Nat. What are you thinking? " Natasha smiles at his face.

 " I have a plan that should work because they are both idiots in love with each other. " The phone stops ringing and Steve picks up. 

 " Morning Natasha what can I do for you? " Steve kinda slurs because he's still half asleep.

 " Oh Steve, more like what I can do for you so you can fix this huge mess you made. " She smirks into the phone. " I have the perfect plan to fix everything, just come by Clint and my apartment tomorrow and everything will be explained. Bring popcorn too. " Before Steve can agree or disagree, she hangs up on him. Something clicks in Clint's mind and realizes her plan. They high five and hope that they can get Steve on board with Operation: Take a chance on me.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo, cliff hanger am I right? Okay so not my greatest chapter but it has some good points. Hope y'all are ready for the final installment of this ABBA-stucky-teacher thing that I have written way to many words for. I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter out much quicker but we'll see.


	5. Take a Chance on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint help Steve realize his feelings for Bucky aren't just one sided. Then Steve works with the pair to come up with a plan to get with the brunette, but how well will that go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOw. Hi there. I fell so bad, it's taken me like two and a half months to even get to work on this chapter and now I'm posting it on christmas eve.. in other news! I deleted my tumblr like a day before the shit show and I planned to post this sooner and explain that but no one cared anyway. sooo enjoy the final chapter.

 If you asked Steve why he was driving at 8  _fucking_ am to Natasha's apartment on a Sunday morning, he honestly couldn't answer it. Natasha didn't fool around, when she told you something, you'd do it. _No questions asked, huh. When did I agree to this fuckery._ The blond shook his head and straddled the bike with ease, starting his descent into the chaotic New York avenues. The streets whirled by, colours mixing together almost,  _almost_ taking Steve's mind off of what Natasha had planed. Instead of focusing on the road, Steve's head swirled with ideas.  _" We_ _randomly adopted a cat, can you look after him? " " Oh perfect, your'e here. Grab that knife, we're seeing who can throw the knife the closest but still not hit Clint. "_ But nothing could of prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door. 

 " Hey Steve, I glad you made it. Got my popcorn? " Natasha and Clint siting together on the sofa with a few blankets draped around, mostly full bags of chips scattered around as well. Steve had some many questions but all he could do was hold out the popcorn he brought. The red head grinned and jumped up to collect the bag but Steve held it above his head. 

 " Nope. First tell me why I'm here- " Before Steve could finish, Natasha kicked his legs right out from under him. " What the fuck Natasha! I just want to know why I'm here! " She grabbed the bag and took it to the kitchen, not looking at the angry blond lying on the floor. " Natasha? "

 " Steven, " She starts as she places the popcorn into the microwave " You'll have to wait and see. " The smirk is so evident in her voice, Steve just groans.

 " C'mon Steve, we've got a movie to watch. Get your lazy ass of our floor and join me. " Clint yells from the living room.

 " We're watching movie? " Clint just smiles and Steve lets out another groan on his way to one of the sofas.  _What are they thinking.._

 

\---

 " A musical? Natasha, Clint, you invited me to watch a musical love story at 8  _fucking_ am because you wanted me to? What is the point of that! " Steve yells towards the towards the couple. 

 " Steve, there is a reason just keep watching. It will make sense eventually. " Clint responds calmly, no emotion showing on his face. Steve goes back to sulking in his seat but hears a familiar song.  _Huh? I recognize that song._ The scene plays out and the music fades but Steve still can't figure out where that song is from. He turns to Natasha and sees a smirk fall onto her face.  _She knows something, maybe this_ _movie means something more?_ More scenes and songs go by and he's mostly got the plot down. This girl is getting married and invited 3 guys that could be her dad,  _seems good but why am I watching this?_ Donna, Rosie, and Tanya finished their song  _Super Trouper_ and a different song starts to play.  _Holy shit! Bucky sang this!_ Steve immediately sprang to attention, the context of the song in the movie is very sexual.  _Why would_ _Bucky sing a song that sexual unless-_ Steve put his face in his hands, realizing his own stupidity. The movie stoped and Steve lifted his head to see Natasha and Clint holding back laughter. 

 " Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up guys. " The two broke into laugher and Steve had to crack a smile. " How come you or even Bucky didn't even tell me? " Clint got up to grab a tissue for his tears and Natasha turned to Steve. 

 " Well, we wanted to see how long it would take you to notice, you didn't, and honestly, Bucky thinks you have a girlfriend.

 " Why? I haven't said anything about dating. " Steve thinks back and his mind goes to Peggy.  _Oh shit,_ _Peggy._ " Never mind, I get it. "

 " Do you? " Clint questions as he comes back into the room. 

 " Yeah, Peggy right? She is beautiful but she's in a relationship, plus I prefer men. " Steve cracks a smile at that. " So, did you guys invite me to just tell me that and leave me scrambling or do you have something planned? " They share a look.

 " Fortunately for you, we do. You just have to watch this last song and then we will start Operation: Take a Chance on me. " 

 

\---

 

 The school was quiet in the morning, before students arrived. Steve never got here this early because he didn't have a class but today he had a mission. He makes his way to Bucky's room and unlocks it with the key Natasha gave him.  _" I didn't steal it_ _Steve. Bucky gave it to me. "_ The blonde doesn't bother locking it but goes to connect his phone to the speaker that Bucky used when singing that one time, and Steve  _Loved it._ The door opens and Bucky walks in with coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. He locks eyes with Steve and freezes right on the spot. Steve smiles and grabs the items from his hands and places them on Bucky's desk. 

 " Steve.. I- " Steve starts the music and grins at Bucky, who's eyes went wide. 

 **" If you change your mind, I'm the first in line.** **Honey I'm still free, t** **ake a chance on me. "** Steve grabs Bucky's hands and twirls him. Bucky laughing as he does, helping him by moving his body to the music. **" If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown, honey I'm still free.**   **Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie, If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me. That's all I ask of you honey. Take a chance on me! "** The brunette places his hands on Steve's shoulders and starts the next verse. 

  **" We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together. Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better "** Steve takes over after dipping Bucky. 

  **" 'Cause you know I've got! So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you. It's magic! You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair. But I think you know. "** Bucky brings his hands to Steve's face while the blonde's hands find themselves on Bucky's waist.  **" That I can't let go.. "** Bucky brings Steve's face to his and Steve complies. Their lips meet with a feather like touch but soon it isn't enough, the smell of each other incircle each other and the kiss turns passionate. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve's waist and without hesitation the blonde's hands wrapped under his ass. They pushed back into Bucky's desk and come up for air, just looking at each other but a cough and a few laughs bring the pair back to reality. 

 " Uh Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers we hate to disrupt your "meeting" but class needs to start. " One student pipes up. Bucky goes beet red and Steve has a slight blush on his cheeks but laughs. The brunette pushes of of Steve and sits on the desk next to him, holding his head in shame. 

 " Well Buck, this seems like my queue to leave. " Before Steve leaves he turns to the group of students. " You guys gotta promise not to tell the other teachers about this because, god, they'll make fun of us for years. " Then he salutes to everyone and makes a run for it hearing the laugher break throughout the hall, happiness flowing through him. All because one one song.

 

\---

 

 " So Mr. Barnes, would you tell us about the kiss? " One of his female students, Daisy, calls out. Bucky grins.

 " Sorry gals, I don't kiss and tell. " Groans filled the room but Bucky brushed them off with a smile, opting for moving to his chair. " Okay, now that  _that's_ out of the way, it's time for a lesson. Grab your books and turn to page 213. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k y'all imma get a little sappy, thank you so much for your kudos and comments. and even just reading this crap! I might do like a extra chapter for this fic but before I even think I about that, imma spend the hollidays with my fam.  
> anyways, I hope you passed your finals, spent sometime with your family, or even found your happiness. see y'all around -ramen


End file.
